Another Bedtime Story
by RedArsenic
Summary: Ever since Caboose had become leader of Blue Team and then gave it back to Wash, there was one rule that had stayed. One rule that managed to not only annoy the crap out of Wash every night, but send him to bed early every night like a child. All because of Caboose. Established Caboose/Wash. Tucker is there. I think it mentions Red Team. YAOI! Don't like, Don't read! Enjoy Review!


**I had been thinking of this oneshot for quite some time now but never wanted to write. However I love Caboose/Wash too much to avoid the chance to write a oneshot of them. Therefore I am writing this! Also this story is AU because I want it to be. It is still Season 11 verse but it is a little different than in the show. I want to thank all of those that have read my other stories! Please review!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

When Caboose had become leader of Blue team, he knew he wouldn't be that good at it, and honestly he didn't want to lead the blues. Leading is hard from what he could by observing Wash. His lover was stressed a lot and Caboose could only imagine it was because of the pressure of being the leader. So instead of handing the power back over to Wash, he figure he would might as well enjoy being the leader of Blue team while taking some of the stress off of Wash.

During the time of being the leader, he had made a new set of rules for the Blues to live by. There were some major changes but nothing to serious. Most rules were just added on as he thought they would help. One of those rules, was a bed time for Wash. It seemed ridiculous but he believed it would be best if Wash got more sleep and the only way to convince the ex-freelancer to sleep more. So Caboose had set his bed time to 8:30 at night, while himself and Tucker could go to bed at anytime.

At first Wash had seemed upset by the new rule, stating he was not a child and did not want to be treated like one, but after getting much more sleep and being able to relax, the other had hardly cared. So when Caboose had resigned and Wash was leader of Blue team, the rule somehow stayed. It was mainly because Caboose had asked Wash to keep at least one of his rules and that was the only one that wouldn't effect Blue team in a negative way. So he kept his curfew, which he hated.

However he couldn't just ignore it. Caboose had made the rule for him. To make his life a little easier. Caboose was only being compassionate to his lover and Wash appreciated it. So he agreed to stick to the rule for Caboose, even if it meant going to bed so early and not being able to watch over Blue team. Wash was sure that Caboose would forget about the whole thing soon anyway and he could go back to normal routine. Until then it was the same thing every night.

"Wash. Hey Wash, would you look at the time. How late it has gotten. Oh wait, it's time for you to go to bed isn't it? I have completely forgotten. Good thing I remembered. We wouldn't want you to stay up that late and not get a good nights sleep. Would we Caboose?" Tucker said with an ever so smug smile on his face. Wash knew that Tucker had reminded Caboose on purpose. Maybe because Wash made him do drills all the time. Wash figured that was Tuckers way of getting back at him. Caboose looked up from his coloring book and gasp.

"You are right Tucker! It almost slipped by us! Come on Wash, I will tuck you into bed. Just like I always do." Caboose promised the ex-freelancer and escorted Wash to their shared bedroom. Tucker laughing as they walked away. Once they were in the room, Wash had pulled away from Caboose to get ready for bed. He changed into his night clothes, ignoring that Caboose was watching him from the corner of his eyes. They were together anyway, it didn't matter to see each other undress. When Wash was done getting ready he walked over to his bed, laid down and waited for Caboose to tuck him in like he always did.

"Here you go Wash. I will tuck you in. My mom told me that when someone you love tucks you into bed then you wouldn't have nightmares. I will protect you from the nightmares Wash. Promise." Caboose said as he pulled the covers over Wash. The newest member of the Blue team had desperately wanted to tell Caboose he was no child and that he didn't need to be tucked in, but Wash loved when Caboose did it, so he didn't tell him. Besides, he secretly enjoyed Caboose promising to keep the bad dreams away.

"Goodnight Wash. I will be in here later. I have to make sure Tucker did not destroy my coloring book." Caboose said before leaving, turning off the light as he went. Wash confessed his love for the Blue soldier as he walked away, but he didn't seem to hear the other. Wash had tried to fall asleep after Caboose left but knew he wouldn't. Wash could never go to sleep with Caboose there. Wash was a closet cuddlier, and needed human touch to relax. However he had not yet informed Caboose that so instead he laid awake every night waiting for Caboose to come to bed.

Caboose came back to bed at a different time every night so Wash did not know when to expect him back. For the most part Caboose would come to bed within a hour of Wash going to bed. Sometimes it was as late as four hours. Wash hated waiting up for him, but knew he had no choice otherwise in the matter. Waiting up left him to wonder what his other two teammates were up too. Caboose had probably gone back to coloring. Tucker was most likely on Basebook talking to the Reds. Wash suspected that Tucker was asking Grif if the orange soldier had any porn and Grif would confirm he did, but would only share with Tucker if the teal soldier gave him junk food. His comrades were so predicable.

The room was quiet and he couldn't hear anything from the others. He has assumed Tucker had went to bed himself, after promptly refusing Grif's offer. Whether he went to sleep because he was bored or actually tired it didn't matter all that much to Wash. However, when the base was silent, that usually meant everyone has gone to bed, so where was Caboose. Wash had prayed the larger blue soldier had not fallen asleep on the couch like he did that one time. Wash had assumed that Caboose was staying up late that night and waited all night for Caboose to come to bed. It wasn't until the next morning did Caboose come into their room to tell Wash that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Wash had never been more exhausted.

However, Wash's fears of this time being like that one maybe weeks ago were put to a halt when Caboose had walked into the room, a couple of minutes after Wash had begun to freak out. When Caboose walked into the room Wash felt immediately at ease. His lover had returned to him for the night, which relieved Wash greatly. Caboose had tried to sneak in, thinking that Wash was asleep. The blue soldier undressed and redressed silently, before slipping into bed behind Wash, wrapping his arm tightly around the smaller male. Wash could not hold back the sigh of relief he let out when Caboose joined him in bed.

When Caboose was comfortable in bed, with his arm tight around Wash's waist, he knew he could sleep peacefully, knowing the other was doing just that. However Caboose had not expected for Wash to turn over in his arms to look up at him. Caboose gave him a confused look.

"Wash? Why are you still awake. Did you have bad dreams anyway? I thought I told those bad dreams to get lost. I'm sorry Wash I couldn't protect you from the nightmares." Caboose apologized for something he had not control over and Wash couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. He would have laughed but that would have made Caboose feel bad. At least with it being dark in the room, Caboose could not see the smile on his face.

"Not its not that. I just stayed up. I always stay up and wait for you to come to bed. I can't sleep without you here." Wash admitted to Caboose. The blonde haired soldier was surprised. If he had know that he would have come to bed earlier. He honestly wouldn't mind going to bed early Tucker does. Caboose had tried to say something but was interrupted when Wash continued to talk. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would want to get rid of the curfew rule and I know how you wanted to feel apart of the team."

"That rule does not matter to me Wash. You do!" Caboose said cheerfully like he normally talks. Wash was relieved to see that Caboose was not that concerned on the rule. That had worried Wash greatly in the matter. He didn't want Caboose to feel like he was just there, not apart of the team. That's why he agreed that Caboose's rule would stay in place along with a reasonable rule that Tucker made. It of course involved drill times. Not before 5am and not after 8pm. It was reasonable because Wash didn't normally wake up until 6am and he did have a curfew at 8:30pm.

"That's good Caboose but what about your participation in the team? If we get rid of the rule then what about you? I thought you wanted to feel apart of the team without being the leader." Wash told him and Caboose frowned, knowing the other had a point in the matter. He wanted to be apart of the team, but the only rule he had made that was actually respectable restricted Wash's freedom. Therefore he could no longer allow the rule to be in place. However, Wash wanted him to feel like his apart of the team as he did. Maybe he could just come up with another rule. One more acceptable.

"I know Wash! I can make up another rule! A better one that doesn't only affect you! It's perfect!" Caboose exclaimed happily all while tightening the grip he had on Wash. The freelancer thought nothing of the tightness that was gripping his arms and back and smiled up at Caboose.

"What kind of rule though?" Wash asked him. Caboose stopped to think, he hadn't thought of a rule in particular. He was sure that he could come up with one soon though. He though Wash not to worry about it, that he would have a replacement rule in the morning. Sure enough when he woke up the next morning, a thought had came to his head and it was the perfect replacement rule. So he told Wash over breakfast being sure that Tucker was gone before he told the ex-Freelancer about it. Mainly because it affected Tucker the most out of all of him.

From then Wash put the rule into action, much to Tucker's dismay. The rule that Caboose had come up with was that Wash was allowed to ignore any rule that prevented the Blue team from progressing as a team. Such as Tucker's rule on times for training.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I am finished! I had this in my head and I almost had it typed out when suddenly, I fell terribly sick! I never wanted to type and I just couldn't! I was too miserable! Although none of that matters now! I am done and I hope that everyone that had taken the time to read this enjoyed it! I liked writing it so I hope that you liked reading it and maybe review? Not pressuring you or anything!**

**Although if I was too pressure you, I would say something about if you didn't review I would never write again and then you would feel bad. So please don't feel bad about yourself! Review~**


End file.
